Katie Newman/Gallery
BenDeliversBabyKatherine.jpg|Ben delivers Katie Katie born Vikki Ben Billy.jpeg Ben_holds_Katie.jpg|Ben holds Katie Vicky_holds_Katie.jpg|Victoria holds Katie katiebirth.jpg|Happy healthy baby girl Katie birthed.jpg Katie Newman Birth 1.gif Katie Newman Birth 2.gif Victoria holds Katherine.gif File:Baby-newman.png File:Babygirlnewman.png Babygirlnewman.jpg|Baby Girl Newman Baby_Katherine.jpg|Baby Katherine Katie eyes.png Katie side eye.png Katie crib.jpg Victorholdskatiefirsttime.jpg|Victor holds Katie Nikki meets Katie.jpg|Nikki meets Katie KatherineRoseNewborn.png|Katherine Rose Newman Katiethanks2.jpg|Newman Thanksgiving NewmanThanksgiving.jpg|Katie meets her family Katiethanks1.jpg|Katie & her cousin Faith Baby Katie.jpg|Baby Katie Vicky, Ben, Billy learn Katie Paternity.jpg|Paternity Reveal KatieWaves.gif|Baby Katie jazz hands BabyKatieMeetsKatherine.png|Katie visits Katherine's Memorial Victoria introduces Katie to Katherine.jpg|Katherine, meet Katherine Katie's first Snow.jpg|Katie's first snow Victor & Katie.jpg|Victor plans Katie's future victorkatie.gif Katie & Grampa Victor.jpg|Katie & Grampa Victor Katie & Uncle Nick.jpg|Katie & Uncle Nick sleepingkatie.png|Sleeping Katie BenholdsKatie.jpg|Ben holds Katie SleepingKatieRose.jpg|Sleeping Katie Rose KatieWavesToBen.jpg|Katie waves to Ben KatieMeetsReed.jpg|Katie meets Reed ReedKatieVicky.jpg|Katie, Reed, Victoria KatieChristening1.jpg|Katie's Christening Guests Victor crashes Katie's Christening.jpg|Victor crashes Katie's Christening KatieChristening4.jpg|Katie's Christening GodfatherJackKatieChristening.jpg|Katie & Godfather Jack StickyKatieChristening.jpg|Ben & Katie at Christening NikkiAlmostDropsKatie.jpg|Drunk Nikki almost drops Katie ReeseKennedyStaib.jpg|Reese & Kennedy Staib (Katherine Newman) ReeseKennedyStaib2.jpg|Reese & Kennedy Staib (Katie Newman) KatherineJohnnyVictoria.jpeg KatieVikki.jpg KatieNewman.jpeg VillyHoliday.jpg Victoria & Katherine.jpg Victoria Johnny Katherine Home.jpg Katherine Johnny Victoria family photo.jpeg Katie_Family.gif Halloween 2015 Katherine Mariah Faith Johnny.jpg|First Halloween Party Victoria Johnnie Katherine Halloween.jpg Katherine LadyBug Johnny Simba.jpeg Katie Johnny Keriah.gif Katherine Lady Big 1st Halloween.jpg|Ladybug for Halloween Ladybug Katie Parade.gif Katie & Mariah kids parade.jpg Katie Nick Mariah Kevin Sage.jpeg Katie Faith Nick.jpg Mariah tells a scary story to Katie John Mattie Charlie.gif Katie Johnny Connor.jpg Kevin & Mariah rescue children from Fire.gif Baby Katherine & Mariah.jpg Victoria reunion with Katherine & Johnny.gif Faith & Katherine.jpeg Reese & Kennedy Staib with Holden & Ryan Hare (Katherine & Johnny).jpg Kat Newman B-day.jpg Katie cries at party.gif Nikki & Nick at Katie's 1st Birthday.gif Victoria & Katie greet Nick & Nikki.gif Victor gives Katie Birthday present.gif Katherine Newman Party Age 1.jpg Katie Vikki Abby Phyllis.gif Vikki Bill Kat.jpg katie birthday party.jpg Victor Katherine Johnny Xmas decorations.jpg Vikki Katie Johnny decorate.gif Katie watches drunk Billy.gif Katie chew toy.gif Katie decorates cookies.gif Katie broken cookie.gif Katie Christmas Sweater.jpg Katie Gingerbread.jpg Katherine Johnny Reed Connor Newman.jpg Katherine & Johnny Newman.jpg Reese & Kennedy Interview.jpg Katie Johnny Vikkki hug.jpg Victoria Johnny say Bye to Billy boy.jpg Traci Johnny Victoria Katie.jpg Katie Johnny Vikki red car.jpg Vikki Katie John say bye to Billy.png Ghost Billy visits Katie.png Katie Billy Dada.jpg Ghost Billy visits Katherine & Johnny.gif Katie cafe.png Katie sees Ghost Billy.gif Katie calls Billy Dada.gif Katie Cookie.jpg Victoria & Katherine Newman.jpg Katherine Johnny Newman framed picture.jpg john katie pictures on victoria desk.jpg File:Sienna-Mercuri-comings-YR-HW.jpg File:NewmanAbbottfamily.jpg katie eats cookie_1.jpg Johnny Victoria Katie make faces.PNG Katie the Pink Flamingo.jpeg Katie Johnny Halloween 2016.jpeg pink katie flamingo_1.jpg Katie Connor Johnny.jpeg Tricky & katie.gif katie johnnie tricky visit nikki.jpg Katie dances for Tricky & Nikki.gif katie tricky sit.jpg katie b day 1.jpg katie b day 2.jpg katie b day 3.jpg Katie blows her candles 2.gif Travis ties Johnny's shoelaces.gif Katherine Newman green coat.jpeg Katie Thanksgiving 2016.jpg Katie Johnny Mommy getting married to Travis.gif Katie Faith Thanksgiving.jpg Victoria bounces Katie.gif Katie Victoria Travis eat turkey 2.jpg Tricky family Johnny Katie 2.gif Katie Victoria Travis eat dinner_1.jpg Tricky engaged & Katie happy_1.jpg Travis Victoria engaged with Katie 2.gif Katie claps for Tricky engagement.gif Newmans celebrate Tricky engagement 2.gif Billy-vikki-travis-kid-YR-halloween-xjj.jpg Johnny katie vcitoria halloween 2017.jpg Katie-Johnny-costumes-Halloween-YR-HW.jpg Newman Cousins Halloween Faith Katie Connor Johnny.jpg Connor Katie Johnny Halloween costumes candy.jpg Katie Newman Sienna Mercuri head shot.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Images Category:Images Category:Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Galleries